<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got all my time to give if you will receive by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401145">I've got all my time to give if you will receive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Apologies, Confrontations, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:36:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lo so che quello che ho detto vi ha feriti, Chii. Però io...”<br/>“Feriti?” sibilò l’altro, come allibito. “Hai ferito Yuya, Hikaru. L’hai fatto stare male davvero.” gli disse, con tono accusatorio. “Quanto a me... ho imparato a fregarmene. Se questa è la tua opinione sulla mia relazione con Yuya, non sono affari che mi riguardino.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've got all my time to give if you will receive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- I’ve got all my time to give if you will receive -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ad Hikaru non era mai piaciuta particolarmente la pioggia.</p><p>Quella sera meno che mai.</p><p>Trovava che esprimesse fin troppo bene il suo stato d’animo in quel momento.</p><p>Aveva finito di lavorare da qualche ora, ma sembrava non volerne sapere di andare a casa.</p><p>Dopo le registrazioni dello Yan Yan Jump Kota doveva essersi reso conto del fatto che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e gli aveva chiesto se gli andasse di uscire insieme; Hikaru era stato tentato dall’accettare, ma alla fine vi aveva rinunciato.</p><p>Per quanto gli piacesse passare il suo tempo con Yabu, non gli andava di parlare, non quella sera.</p><p>Sarebbero finiti con l’affrontare argomenti spinosi, e lui non ne aveva affatto voglia.</p><p>L’aveva lasciato andare con un sorriso, rassicurandolo più volte, dicendo che stava bene e che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.</p><p>Poi era andato in un piccolo locale vicino agli studi a mangiare del ramen, cercando di cincischiare con il cibo per più tempo a lungo possibile, ma non aveva potuto evitare in eterno di andarsene di lì.</p><p>E una volta fuori, non aveva saputo più che cosa fare.</p><p>Pensò di andare a bere qualcosa, ma sapeva che avrebbe finito con l’esagerare, ed era ben conscio del fatto che in quel momento essere ubriaco non avrebbe fatto altro che acuire quella sensazione di vaga malinconia che provava, trasformandola in dolore.</p><p>Non voleva tornare a casa, perché era stanco di quelle quattro mura; era stanco di non essere accolto altro che dal silenzio, era stanco di non avere con chi sfogarsi quando la giornata andava male, era stanco di andare a letto tutte le sere anche quando non aveva sonno, solo perché era stanco di fare qualsiasi cosa da solo. Era stanco di chiudersi nei suoi pensieri, senza riuscire a trovare una via d’uscita, senza sapere come metterli a tacere.</p><p>Sapeva dove avrebbe voluto essere in quel momento.</p><p>Sapeva con chi avrebbe voluto parlare, sapeva davanti a chi avrebbe voluto essere.</p><p>E sapere che non avrebbe dovuto, ricordare quello che era successo, lo faceva stare male.</p><p>Rimase fermo sul marciapiede per svariati minuti, tanto che qualche passante cominciò ad osservarlo incuriosito.</p><p>Non volendo correre il rischio che qualcuno lo riconoscesse, si risolse a chiudersi in un locale.</p><p>Una birra o due, tutto sommato, non potevano fargli troppo male.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Non era ubriaco.</p><p>Non aveva bevuto abbastanza da non sapere che cosa stesse facendo, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto poter dire che era così.</p><p>Aveva bevuto della birra, ma non troppa. Gli girava un po’ la testa, ma neanche così tanto.</p><p>L’alcool nelle sue vene era sufficiente a farlo trovare in quel punto preciso di Tokyo, ma non abbastanza da fargli dimenticare il giorno dopo di esserci stato.</p><p>Guardò l’ora: era lì da quasi venti minuti ormai, cercando di decidersi a suonare al citofono.</p><p>Era la cosa sbagliata, e lo sapeva, ma non aveva intenzione di andarsene. Non a quel punto.</p><p>La pioggia gli aveva ormai inzuppato i vestiti, ma lui sembrava quasi non rendersene conto.</p><p>Aveva camminato a lungo, troppo per riuscire davvero a sentire qualsiasi cosa.</p><p>Non sentiva la stanchezza, non sentiva i vestiti umidi attaccarglisi alla pelle, non sentiva altro se non quel vago nervosismo che lo aveva attaccato nel momento stesso in cui i suoi piedi avevano preso la direzione di quel quartiere, di quella via, di quell’appartamento.</p><p>E alla fine, suonò. Debolmente, senza metterci troppa convinzione, quasi sperando che il suono venisse ignorato e che lui potesse così tornare a casa con la certezza di averci almeno provato.</p><p>Non ebbe questa fortuna.</p><p>
  <em>“Chi è?”</em>
</p><p>La voce di Chinen sembrava lievemente preoccupata, e Hikaru poteva anche comprenderlo.</p><p>Erano le undici passate, e nemmeno lui sarebbe stato così rilassato al posto suo.</p><p>“Sono io” disse soltanto, per poi pensare subito dopo che probabilmente Chinen non l’avrebbe riconosciuto, non da un citofono. Stava per aggiungere il suo nome, quando fu l’altro a parlare.</p><p><em>“Che cosa vuoi?” </em>domandò.</p><p>L’aveva, evidentemente, riconosciuto.</p><p>“Volevo... volevo parlarti” disse soltanto.</p><p>Il silenzio che ne seguì gli parve infinito; e stava per parlare ancora, ma per la seconda volta il più piccolo lo precedette.</p><p><em>“Scendo”</em> rispose, chiudendo il citofono.</p><p>Hikaru annuì brevemente, senza nemmeno sapere il perché.</p><p>Aveva sperato che almeno lo lasciasse salire, ma si ritenne già fortunato per non essere stato mandato a quel paese.</p><p>Attese che l’altro si facesse vedere, e in quei minuti parve divenire cosciente del freddo.</p><p>Si strinse le braccia intorno alle spalle, frizionandole alla ricerca di un po’ di calore, ma non fece altro che far aderire maggiormente i vestiti zuppi al corpo, e vi rinunciò.</p><p>Si sistemò meglio sotto la piccola tettoia che copriva l’ingresso, e in quello stesso istante vide Chinen spuntare dall’ascensore, dirigendosi con passo lento e svogliato verso il portone.</p><p>Lo aprì con un gesto secco, facendogli bruscamente cenno di entrare.</p><p>Yaotome chinò il capo in segno di ringraziamento, ma l’altro parve non curarsene.</p><p>“Che cosa vuoi?” gli chiese immediatamente, senza dargli il tempo di rispondere. “Se sei qui per ricordare a Yuya quanto io sia infantile, devo deluderti: è uscito a cena con Kei e dato il tempo ha detto che si sarebbe fermato da lui.” gli spiegò, con un sorriso sarcastico.</p><p>Hikaru incassò il colpo, perché sapeva di meritarselo.</p><p>Ricordava ogni singola parola detta a Yuya, ricordava il modo in cui aveva sminuito Chinen, e sapeva che anche il più piccolo non l’aveva dimenticato.</p><p>Si morse un labbro, annuendo brevemente.</p><p>“Lo so che quello che ho detto vi ha feriti, Chii. Però io...”</p><p>“<em>Feriti</em>?” sibilò l’altro, come allibito. “Hai ferito Yuya, Hikaru. L’hai fatto stare male davvero.” gli disse, con tono accusatorio. “Quanto a me... ho imparato a fregarmene. Se questa è la tua opinione sulla mia relazione con Yuya, non sono affari che mi riguardino.” concluse con una scrollata di spalle.</p><p>Hikaru sospirò, portandosi le mani fra i capelli e tirandoli indietro, esasperato.</p><p>Eppure lo sapeva; sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice, sapeva che Yuri non gli avrebbe fatto passare così facilmente tutto quello che gli aveva detto, che non si sarebbe accontentato delle sue scuse.</p><p>E non gli dava torto, perché nemmeno lui al posto suo l’avrebbe fatto.</p><p>Erano così dannatamente uguali loro due, abbastanza affinché lui potesse prevederne ogni singola reazione.</p><p>Anche se il fatto che potesse prevederlo, non significava che l’ostruzionismo dell’altro non lo colpisse.</p><p>Anzi.</p><p>“Chinen, per favore... stammi a sentire.” gli chiese, quasi implorando, e probabilmente fu questo a far cedere il più piccolo.</p><p>Hikaru non sapeva che cosa si aspettasse da lui, ma di certo non quella remissività, quel capo chino, quell’aria tipica di chi non è a proprio agio. E doveva dargliene atto, era qualcosa di sé che non aveva mostrato troppo spesso, soprattutto non nelle ultime settimane.</p><p>Si mise contro una parete dell’ingresso, incrociando le braccia sul petto e alzando un sopracciglio.</p><p>“Ti ascolto.” disse, con un’espressione lievemente sarcastica che il più grande scelse di ignorare.</p><p>Hikaru strinse le mani a pugno, prendendo un respiro profondo.</p><p>Non poteva più scappare.</p><p>“Non voglio più mentire, Chii. Non voglio più nascondermi dietro l’irritazione, dietro la rabbia per il fatto che tu e Yuya state insieme. Non voglio più... ridurmi ad essere così meschino” cominciò, ed ogni parola sembrava costargli più di quanto non avesse preventivato. Ma si fece forza, e andò avanti. “Se sono qui stasera è proprio per mettere in chiaro le cose.”</p><p>“E perché lo vieni dire a me? Non dovresti chiarire con Yuya?” gli domandò Yuri, sembrando più sorpreso che realmente infastidito.</p><p>Yaotome scosse la testa, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>“No. Non è con Yuya che devo parlare, perché...” chinò lo sguardo. “Perché il problema sei tu.” mormorò, poi attese qualche secondo per decidersi ad alzare nuovamente la testa per poterlo guardare dritto negli occhi. “Sono qui per dirti che ti amo, Yuri” concluse, e poi si sentì come se non avesse più aria nei polmoni, come se non riuscisse più a respirare.</p><p>Il più piccolo non aveva reagito, non subito.</p><p>Rimase immobile per un tempo che gli parve infinito, con gli occhi sbarrati e l’aria di chi stava cercando di comprendere che cosa avesse appena sentito, come se non volesse crederci.</p><p>Passò qualche minuto prima che si decidesse a parlare.</p><p>“Non è possibile, Hikaru. Se sei venuto a prendermi in giro, allora potevi benissimo rimanere a casa. Non sono disposto a starti a sentire mentre mi dici cose che non stanno né in cielo né in terra” gli disse, confusamente, come se quello fosse più un tentativo di convincersi che una reale reprimenda.</p><p>L’altro sospirò, scuotendo la testa.</p><p>Sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice, che non gli avrebbe creduto subito.</p><p>E perché avrebbe dovuto, del resto? Non gli aveva dato delle buone ragioni per farlo, non con tutto quello che era successo.</p><p>Gli aveva dato degli ottimi motivi per odiarlo invece, e ora quello che gli premeva maggiormente era di cancellare quell’odio.</p><p>“Lo so che ti senti preso in giro, Chii. Ma... è così, e io non posso farci niente.” iniziò a spiegare, con tono pacato. “Ho passato anni a pensare che eri solo un bambino, quegli anni in cui effettivamente lo eri. Quando poi sei cresciuto, e io ho cominciato a trovarti cambiato, ho continuato a ripetere a me stesso che dovevo essere impazzito, che tu eri sempre lo stesso, e che non aveva nessun senso che io provassi una qualsiasi forma di attrazione nei tuoi confronti.” chiuse brevemente gli occhi, lasciandosi colpire dai flash di quel periodo. “Ma mi ci sono messo d’impegno, e alla fine mi sono rassegnato. Provavo per te qualcosa di più di quello che si prova per un amico, e non potevo fare niente. Non potevo dirtelo, non potevo nemmeno immaginarlo, riuscivo a stento ad ammetterlo con me stesso per quanto mi trovavo disgustoso al solo pensiero. Perché continuavo ad avere in mente com’eri, e al fatto che ti ho visto crescere, e che non era naturale quell’improvviso interesse. E infatti non ho mai fatto niente, perché mi sono convinto del fatto che non potevo.” fece una pausa, cominciando a torturarsi le dita con le unghie. “Ma poi tu hai cominciato ad avvicinarti a Yuya. E lui veniva da me, ed esprimeva gli stessi identici dubbi che avevo io, e mai una volta ho osato dirgli che era quello che provavo anch’io. Che senso aveva? Tu eri innamorato di lui, non di me.” scrutò l’espressione del più piccolo, scoprendolo come assorto in quanto gli stava dicendo. Continuò: “Pensavo che non si sarebbe convinto a fare qualcosa. Pensavo che l’avrebbe vista come me, che avrebbe pensato che era impossibile anche solo immaginare di fare qualcosa di concreto, e che si sarebbe rassegnato. Ma non l’ha fatto.” la voce gli tremò per un secondo soltanto, e lui dovette fermarsi per evitare di lasciarsi prendere dalla stessa rabbia che l’aveva colto nel momento in cui Yuya gli aveva detto che aveva deciso di stare con Chinen.</p><p>Prese un paio di respiri profondi, e andò avanti.</p><p>“E io mi sono sentito maledettamente stupido per tutti gli scrupoli che mi sono fatto nel corso degli anni. Ce l’avevo a morte con Yuya perché mi era parso che lui non avesse avuto il minimo dubbio nel dirti di sì, che lui avesse avuto subito la sua occasione quando in realtà... non la meritava.” fece un blando sorriso, che di allegro aveva ben poco. “E lo so che non è così. Lo so che per lui non è stato facile, lo so che ha dubitato, che ogni tanto dubita ancora che la sua scelta sia stata quella giusta per te. Semplicemente, ha fatto la sua mossa quando io non ho mai avuto il coraggio necessario per farla. Non ero realmente arrabbiato con lui. Ero solo invidioso, e prendermela con lui mi è sembrato quasi naturale.” concluse, ormai stanco di parlare.</p><p>Era la prima volta che ammetteva tutto questo a voce alta.</p><p>Aveva impiegato settimane per convincersi che quello che aveva detto a Takaki era sbagliato, che l’aveva lasciato soffrire inutilmente, quando non aveva nessuna colpa reale.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto chiedergli scusa e fingere che niente fosse successo, ma sapeva che in quel modo non sarebbe passato troppo tempo prima di ricadere in quel circolo vizioso di invidia, di astio, che l’avrebbe portato a reagire nuovamente male nei suoi confronti.</p><p>Aveva scelto di risolvere il problema alla radice, di fare quello che avrebbe dovuto fare fin troppo tempo prima.</p><p>E poco importava che ormai il suo momento fosse passato. Almeno in quel momento era lì, di fronte a Chinen, a dirgli quello che gli aveva taciuto da sempre.</p><p>Attese che l’altro rispondesse, mentre sentiva la tensione aumentare sempre di più, mentre cominciava già a pentirsi di quanto aveva fatto.</p><p>Il più piccolo almeno, non lo lasciò aspettare troppo a lungo.</p><p>“Sei soddisfatto ora?” gli chiese, a voce bassa, allontanandosi dalla parete e andando verso di lui. “Sei soddisfatto di quello che mi hai detto? Sei soddisfatto...” il suo tono andava man mano aumentando, ma poi s’interruppe, mordendosi un labbro. “Era davvero necessario, Hikaru?” chiese alla fine, alzando le spalle con un’espressione dura in viso.</p><p>L’altro corrugò la fronte.</p><p>Non si aspettava una reazione del genere; o meglio, non si era aspettato nessuna reazione in particolare, ma forse... forse aveva sperato in un minimo di comprensione.</p><p>“Mi dispiace, Chii. Io...” deglutì, tornando indietro sui suoi passi. “Fingi che io non ti abbia detto niente. Fingi che io non sia mai venuto qui, ok?” gli disse velocemente, avviandosi verso il portone e uscendo nuovamente fuori, sotto la pioggia che non aveva ancora cessato di cadere.</p><p>Si sentì seguire dal più piccolo, ma non si curò di voltarsi indietro fino a che non si sentì tirare da un braccio.</p><p>“Che cosa vuol dire ‘fingi che non ti abbia detto niente’?” urlò, guardando brevemente in alto come se si fosse reso conto solo in quel momento del fatto che stava piovendo. Ma non parve curarsene, non più di tanto. “Non puoi venire qui, dirmi tutto questo e poi pretendere che io faccia finta di niente, Hikaru! Hai idea di quello che è successo nelle ultime settimane? Hai idea di quanto Yuya ci sia stato male? E ora mi vieni a dire che tutto quello che gli hai detto è stato soltanto perché provi qualcosa per me e ti sei sentito troppo vigliacco per venirmelo a dire?” continuò, mostrando sempre più rabbia, stringendo il suo braccio sempre più forte. “Non è giusto. Che cosa vuoi che faccia, adesso?” gli chiese, mordendosi un labbro.</p><p>Hikaru sciolse lentamente la presa dell’altro su di sé, scrollando le spalle.</p><p>“Non voglio che tu faccia niente. Volevo solo...” sospirò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso bagnato dalla pioggia. “Volevo solo dirti quello che sentivo, punto e basta. Non voglio niente, non mi aspetto niente da te. Del resto, tu ami Yuya. Non è così?” domandò, e l’altro fu fin troppo veloce nell’annuire. “Bene. Allora il problema non esiste, no? Non per te, almeno.” concluse.</p><p>Attese che Yuri ribattesse, e quando si rese conto che non aveva intenzione di farlo riprese a camminare, sentendosi ancora peggio di quando era arrivato.</p><p>Non aveva fatto che pochi metri, quando si sentì chiamare di nuovo.</p><p>“Hikaru!” disse il più piccolo, a voce alta.</p><p>Ancora, Yaotome si voltò, pronto a farsi riprendere per l’ennesima volta.</p><p>Ma ogni traccia di rabbia sembrava sparita dal volto di Chinen.</p><p>“Non sarebbe cambiato niente.” mormorò questi, con espressione seria. “Se anche me l’avessi detto... avrei continuato ad amare Yuya” gli disse soltanto.</p><p>Hikaru annuì brevemente, senza sapere cos’altro fare, e poi se ne andò.</p><p>Non udì il rumore del portone richiudersi, e sentì lo sguardo di Yuri sulla sua schiena.</p><p>Ma non si voltò, non più.</p><p>Era stanco e voleva tornare a casa.</p><p>Non sapeva più come sentirsi; non sapeva se quella strana sensazione di vuoto fosse sparita, non era ancora abbastanza lucido per potersene rendere conto.</p><p>Sapeva però che le ultime parole di Chinen l’avevano fatto sentire... sollevato, in un certo senso.</p><p>Non sarebbe cambiato niente, nemmeno se avesse avuto il coraggio di dirgli quello che provava.</p><p>In fondo, l’aveva sempre saputo. Sentirselo dire da lui tuttavia, era un’altra storia.</p><p>Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter sorridere a quel pensiero, ma gli parve eccessivo.</p><p>Non era una situazione che meritasse alcuna allegria, ma nemmeno troppa tristezza.</p><p>Sarebbe andata meglio da ora in poi, e questo gli bastava.</p><p>Non bene.</p><p>Ma sicuramente meglio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>